


You're Both Idiots

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're both idiots! Now get your butts back to bed!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Both Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking:
> 
> "He's my parabatai. He loved me first."
> 
> "He's my husband. He loves me better."
> 
> "You're both idiots. Now come back to bed."

Alec was awaken to the sound of arguing coming from the front room. He groaned as he picked up on the familiar voices and grabbed a pillow and throwing it over him head in an attempt to block them out. There were times when Alec wondered why he thought this was a good idea.

"He's _my_ parabatai," Jace said, sounding exasperated. Alec could just picture Jace with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Magnus. "He loved me first." Alec laughed quietly. So it was this argument again. He knew neither of them actually meant anything they said, they just liked to get on each other nerves. When it came down to it, they both got along because they had one thing in common, they both loved Alec more than anything.

"Well, he's my husband," Magnus said, and Alec's heart fluttered. They hadn't been married for very long and it never failed to put a smile on his face whenever Magnus called him husband. "He loves me better."

"You-"

"You're both idiots!" Alec yelled out, tossing the pillow aside and giving up on any hope of going back to sleep. If they were going to keep him awake, then he could think of a different and much more fun way to entertain him. "Now get your butts back to bed!"

He heard shuffling from outside the door before Jace was running inside and jumping on the bed, crawling over Alec. Alec smiled and cupped Jace's face pulling him down for a kiss. Jace kissed him back before his lips began to trail down Alec's neck. Alec moaned softly, eyes falling on his husband standing in the doorway. He reached a hand out towards him. "You too, Magnus."

Magnus smiled and got on the bed, kissing Alec.

"I don't want to hear any more arguments from either of you," Alec said, finding it hard to focus with the two sets of hands roaming his body. "understand me?" Magnus answered with a kiss, while Jace pulled back the sheets and started to kiss down Alec's stomach.


End file.
